Quick, Malfoy Kiss Me
by digthewriter
Summary: Harry thinks kissing Malfoy is a good way to keep all the girls away. Draco thinks kissing Potter will make people stop bothering him. Everybody wins!


**Warnings** : Fake/Pretend Relationship + Draco/OMC mentioned + Fluff and Angst + Bottom Harry [But not explicit] + Hogwarts Eighth Year

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **QUICK, MALFOY. KISS ME**

* * *

 ** _October 1998_**

Harry ran from the north end of the corridor, his books in his hands, and his heart in his throat. He had no idea how they'd found him again. He had been doing so well coming in and out of classrooms using his Invisibility Cloak as much as he could. Of course, it figured that the one day he left it in his room, was the day all the girls were congregated in front of the Great Hall. Waiting for him.

He came across an empty classroom and quickly hid inside. He closed the door behind him, his breath finally catching up.

"What are you doing here?"

Harry looked up, not knowing when he'd crouched down and found Malfoy just a few feet away, staring down at him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Harry asked.

Malfoy took in the sight of him and smirked. "Same thing as you I suppose, only for different reasons."

"You're hiding from girls screaming at you and chasing after you?" Harry asked, feeling stupid.

"Well, I am hiding from students chasing after me. But not because they want to kiss me, hug me, or whatever else people do to the Saviours." Malfoy turned away from Harry and opened up one of his books.

"Why don't you just go to the library?" Harry asked.

"The library is across the hallway, where the people are waiting for me."

"You know if you go to McGonagall again, I'm sure she can offer strict punishment to those that bother you. I mean, I could do it, if you want—"

"No, thank you. You've done quite enough for me already," Malfoy sneered up at Harry before he returned his attention to his books again.

"I can escort you," Harry said.

"I'm sorry?"

Harry shrugged and dropped his bag on the floor next to Malfoy. The books he'd been holding, he placed next to Malfoy's. He sat beside Malfoy and opened one of the textbooks. "I could escort you to the library, so no one would bother you, or I reckon we could sit here and wait the crowd out. Together."

"I said I don't need your help, Pott—"

The door squeaked as it opened and Harry nearly panicked. He looked towards the entrance and found the two girls that had been chasing after him. One of them said she wanted a kiss from the Saviour, and the other had said that she was willing to shag him.

"Quick, Malfoy. Kiss me."

"What?" Malfoy snapped, sounding startled, and disgusted, and Harry thought maybe a bit intrigued.

"Just do it. I need your help, okay?" Harry placed his arms around Malfoy's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He pretended as though he hadn't seen the girls come in and really just went at it. Malfoy was trying to push him off but Harry kept his lips sealed on Malfoy's and then he moaned. He'd heard Ron and Hermione snogging the other day when they hadn't realised that someone else was in the common room and Ron had made this moaning sound so Harry tried to mimic that.

"Potter, what are you—" Malfoy pushed Harry off him.

"Oh, no!" Harry acted. "Draco, we've been caught!"

"I don't believe it!" the first girl said and the second girl looked as though she'd been Petrified to the spot.

"Potter..." Malfoy whispered, quickly catching on.

"Just go with it," Harry said.

Malfoy frowned as if Harry was giving him no other choice. Harry _wasn't_ giving him another choice. "I _told you_ it was a bad idea, Harry," Malfoy said dramatically. "We can't hide anything at _Hogwarts_."

Malfoy's acting impressed Harry. He wanted to laugh but he kept on. "You're not going to tell anyone are you?" he asked the girls innocently. The first girl looked at the second one who shook her head. They were both gone in a moment and the door slammed shut behind them.

As soon as the girls disappeared, Harry turned to look at Malfoy whose shoulders dropped. "Great, this is the last thing I need," Malfoy said as he started to gather his things. He stepped away from Harry and didn't make any eye contact.

"Malfoy..." Harry said, softly, "this could work for both of our benefits."

Malfoy finally looked up but his heated gaze could have burned a hole through Harry's chest.

"I'm serious. I need some peace this year and looks like you could use some too. Why don't we pretend—"

"Pretend what?" Malfoy snapped. "You want us to start kissing in public? Pretend that we're boyfriends? That I haven't hated you since first year and that you didn't try to kill me in sixth year?"

Harry cringed at the words. "For the record, I did send you an apology over the summer, and you couldn't have hated me so much that you saved me and Ron and Hermione at the manor last year an—"

"Not the bloody point, Potter."

"Malfoy, half the school is picking on you. You don't want me to help you. You don't want McGonagall to help you..." Harry paused waiting for an answer; when none came, he continued, "I'm asking _you_ for a favour. You don't owe me anything but I just...Let me walk you to the library, at least."

Malfoy scowled at him and gathered his things. He waited by the door while Harry picked up his stuff. Harry threw in his parchments hurriedly and rushed over to Malfoy, opening the door for him. Malfoy walked out slowly, cautiously, as if he was afraid of being attacked right then and there.

There was no one in the hallway so he started to walk in the direction of the library. Harry matched him step by step. Eventually, some students saw them and they grew quiet when Harry and Malfoy approached.

"Hello," Harry said nervously and Malfoy gave him an annoyed look. They continued walking and as they got further away, the group started to chatter again.

"Why did you go along with what I did in the classroom, in front of those girls?" Harry asked Malfoy in a hushed tone.

Malfoy didn't say anything for a long time so Harry thought he wasn't going to reply at all. "It seemed like the thing to do. The last thing I wanted was those girls to twist up the story somehow and tell people that I coerced you into kissing me. I figured if I went along with it, then I wouldn't look guilty."

"We could continue it, you know. I mean if you don't like kissing, we can work on it."

Malfoy looked offended. "I don't need a lesson in kissing, Potter."

"Are you sure about that?" Harry teased when they'd reached the main entrance to the library.

Malfoy glowered at him.

"Prove it," Harry challenged. "Prove that you don't need to be taught."

Malfoy looked around and there were a few students approaching but they were still far. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, as though agonising over his decision. Eventually, Malfoy took one step closer and without any preamble, grabbed the back of Harry's neck and pulled him in.

His lips were soft as he parted his mouth slightly and sucked on Harry's lower lip, before biting it for good measure. When Harry gasped, Malfoy slid his tongue in and sucked harder. Harry pushed his tongue against Malfoy's and Malfoy tightened his hold on Harry, grabbing him by both hands now, and deepened the kiss.

This time, the moan that came from Harry wasn't mimicking Ron; it was genuine. Malfoy kissed him and kissed him until it was evident that he only stopped due to needing air.

When he released his hold on Harry, Harry was panting. "That was better than I ever imagined."

"Imagined kissing me?" Malfoy asked, sounding surprised.

"Imagined kissing anyone in my life," Harry confessed.

"I hope you know that this means that I don't need lessons in kissing, Potter," Malfoy said, sounding casual.

"No, sir," Harry said, his mind still reeling. "I reckon you could give me some."

Malfoy didn't say anything. He turned to leave and enter the library. Harry pulled on his arm before he got too far away. "Think about what I said, okay?"

Malfoy gave a noncommittal grunt and walked away.

0-0-0

* * *

Draco walked out of the library irritated. He didn't get any studying done because of stupid Potter. Clearly their "act" back in the classroom in front of those girls had started to spread around already and everywhere in the library all he heard was whispers.

He made his way back to the dormitory where the returning eighth years stayed. The students that'd returned had the option of staying in their original houses, or they could stay in the new wing that was created when Hogwarts was reconstructed after the war. Potter, of course, with Weasley, and Granger had opted to stay in Gryffindor, but Draco, along with Blaise, and Pansy chose the new wing. Well, they didn't exactly have a choice. Their groups of friends, the ones that were associated with the Death Eaters were told not to come back. It was stupid really, all of the Slytherin in one way or another were associated with Death Eaters, but it was only Draco, Blaise, and Pansy who had been the few that got a lot of attention. Nott, and Goyle didn't even both returning to Hogwarts, but Draco didn't have a choice in that, either. It was his mother's wish and he followed it.

"Hey, Draco," one of the Ravenclaw boys from his year said to him as he passed Draco by in the hallway. He'd chose to stay in the new wing too, instead of his former house.

Draco stopped immediately. _Hey, Draco?_

 _HEY, DRACO?!_

Last week, when Draco had accidentally brushed up against the same bloke, he'd nearly bit Draco's head off. Now it was "Hey, Draco?"

"What the..." Draco mumbled to himself and passed by a group of girls that giggled. He remembered those girls from earlier that month. He'd been walking with Pansy when those girls glared daggers at them and refused to get out of the way.

"Draco..." Pansy approached him quickly and pulled him aside. "What is this I hear?"

Draco looked at her curiously. "I don't know. What is it that you hear?" he asked.

"Nancy and Zara said that they saw you and Potter having sex..."

"What?" Draco yelled, and then immediately cringed. "That's bloody ridiculous."

"And Sophia said that she saw you and Potter snogging outside the library."

"Okay, that one is true."

"What the bloody hell, Draco?" Pansy said, tapping her foot. "I'm your best friend and you don't tell me that you're secretly seeing Potter!"

"I'm not..." Draco paused for a moment. Now he understood what the whole _Hey Draco_ was all about. News had obviously spread everywhere and now that Draco had been seen snogging Potter, no one was picking on him anymore.

 _This could work for both of our benefits._

"You're not what...?" Pansy asked.

"Those girls that you were talking about...Nancy, Zara, Sophia..."

"Yeah?" Pansy asked, sounding confused.

"Did they talk to you before today?"

Pansy shook her head. "No. They usually ignored me. But when I heard the gossip, I stopped to ask and they talked to me. I mean, _everyone_ talked to me."

Draco knew that Pansy was facing the consequences of being on the wrong side of the war too, although maybe not as badly as Draco. He was getting pushed, and shoved, and beaten around. She was merely being ignored. If people had started to leave him be because he was supposedly associated with Potter, and Pansy was associated with Draco, that meant that it was benefitting her, too.

"Bloody hell," Draco mumbled and Pansy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Potter's not making you do anything you don't want to do, right?" she asked, and Draco was surprised by her sincerity. She knew how things had been at the manor when the Dark Lord and his followers were there. She had all the reasons to worry.

"No, nothing like that. If I am seeing him, is that okay with you?" he asked, concerned. He knew that she'd been vocal about offering Potter up to the Dark Lord and had been shunned over that rash decision. He cared for her far more than he cared for anyone else, so he had to make sure.

She shrugged. "You love who you love," she said. He cringed at the words but tried not to show it. "As long as you're happy I suppose."

"Okay, let's go to my room before anyone shows up for the night. I've got something to tell you."

0-0-0

* * *

While at breakfast, Harry stared down at his food and took bites without tasting anything. He couldn't get that kiss out of his mind. He couldn't get how his body reacted to that kiss out of his mind.

By the time he'd made it to the Great Hall for dinner, almost everyone at his table knew that he'd kissed Malfoy. Harry still did not believe that it'd actually happened. Unfortunately for him, Malfoy hadn't show up to dinner the night before. However, Pansy Parkinson had been glaring at him the entire time and Harry was sure that it had actually happened and that Malfoy had been there for it. It wasn't just rumours. Harry had kissed Malfoy (and Malfoy was a really good kisser)!

He dodged the questions about kissing Malfoy as best as he could, telling his friends that it was new and he didn't feel like talking about it.

"Malfoy's here," Hermione said in Harry's ear and Harry immediately looked up. He saw Malfoy sitting across the hall with Parkinson and Zabini. Zabini was chatting along with some bloke at their table while Parkinson and Malfoy were staring in Harry's direction. Parkinson turned to say something in Malfoy's ear.

As Harry continued to stare, and locked eyes with Malfoy, everything else seemed to have disappeared. It didn't matter that there were other people in the room. It didn't matter that people were staring at them, Harry looked at Malfoy, and Malfoy looked back. Eventually, Malfoy smiled and nodded at Harry and Harry felt a sense of relief rush through him.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked when Harry finally tore his gaze away and started to eat his breakfast again.

Harry shrugged. "Nothing," he mumbled and ignored his friends for the rest of the morning.

At the end of breakfast, when Malfoy stood up, Harry stood up too. They met at the door and Harry offered his hand to Malfoy who took it, and they walked out.

0-0-0

* * *

"So what does this mean?" Malfoy asked Harry when they were out of the Great Hall and walking towards their first class.

Harry didn't know what it meant. He knew that the idea of pretending to date Malfoy was something he wanted to do. Being with Malfoy would make things easier for him. Girls would stop chasing him around as it was getting to be too much. Honestly, it was worse than sixth year. Girls were no longer subtle or sending him love potions, or chocolates. They were flat out throwing themselves at him and it made Harry nervous. He knew for a while now that things didn't work so great when he was in a relationship with a girl; maybe being in a relationship with a boy would be different. Better.

But this wasn't going to be a real relationship. Still a pretend relationship with Malfoy sounded good, too.

"Uh...Knut for your thoughts, Potter?"

"What?" Harry said, snapping out of his reflecting mood.

"Your face looks like your brain is running a million miles a minute. Want to share something with me?"

"Just...glad you changed your mind," Harry said squeezing Malfoy's hand. Malfoy looked down at their joined hands and slightly frowned. Harry thought maybe he'd forgotten that they were stilled holding hands. He didn't break the touch though, and Harry was glad for it.

"You were correct. This could be beneficial. Not just for you and I, but also for Pansy. Blaise isn't having much trouble adjusting back but Pansy... Well, Pansy has trouble adjusting anywhere. The illusion of us together has been good for her. I'm associated to you, she's associated to me, and she's finally getting some peace."

"People are weird," Harry said.

Malfoy smiled at that but didn't say anything. Harry thought about how he'd give anything to find out what was going through Malfoy's mind at that moment.

"What about your roommates? How's it working out sharing a room with non-Slytherins?"

Malfoy thought about it for a moment. "I place a protective spell around my bed before I go to sleep so things aren't so eventful anymore."

"That's rubbish, Malfoy," Harry said. "I do wish you'd let me do something about it."

"What would you do? Guard my bed?" Malfoy said it as a joke but Harry didn't think it was such a bad idea.

"What if I ask McGonagall to give us a room together?"

"What?" Malfoy nearly shrieked.

"All the rooms in the new wing aren't up to capacity. I'm sure if I asked her, she would let us room together. Just the two of us."

"Well, if she finds out we're _dating_ , and now you want to live together, I don't think she'll—"

"We are both of legal age. It's a request. The worst she can do is deny us but I know she won't. She'd told me that if I needed anything, all I'd have to do is ask. I could tell her the truth. I could tell her that you're being harassed and I am getting too much attention and that we'd like to share a room—"

"She knows we hate each other."

"I don't hate you," Harry said, without having to think about it. It was true. Harry hadn't hated Malfoy in a very long time. "Do you hate me?"

Malfoy shook his head. Harry felt slightly elated at that.

They reached the end of the corridor where Harry knew they had to part ways. A few students walked past them, some stared, some didn't acknowledge them, and one of them even took a picture. _Bloody hell_.

"Well, I've got Potions," Malfoy said.

"I've got Transfiguration," Harry replied.

Malfoy nodded and started to take his hand away from Harry's.

"I'll see you in Charms then," Harry said and Malfoy agreed. "Hey," Harry called out when Malfoy turned to walk away. He looked around the room where a few students had gathered, clearly expecting a show.

"Right," Malfoy said, understanding what Harry was trying to do or say. He leaned closer, placed his lips on top of Harry's and Harry closed his eyes.

The kiss was quickly over and Harry felt himself wishing there'd been more. He couldn't believe it. He wanted to kiss Malfoy. A lot. All the time. He wanted to live with Malfoy so they could continue kissing.

 _Damn it, Harry. This is supposed to be a pretend relationship, and not a real one_!

0-0-0

* * *

When Draco returned to the Great Hall for lunch, Pansy and Blaise were already there. He quickly made his way to his friends and Blaise stopped his conversation with the girl he was speaking with and turned his attention towards Draco.

"How did it go this morning?" Pansy asked in a hushed tone.

"It was good. He wants to continue...I mean, he wants us to live together," Draco said. Draco had told Pansy the whole truth, but Blaise only knew the basics. Draco had been caught kissing Potter, and now Potter wanted them to be boyfriends.

"Isn't that a bit fast?" Blaise asked.

"Well, I told him how I have to use a protective spell every night and he doesn't like that. He thinks if we just room together, it'll be better for us."

"You should go for it," Pansy said.

"I don't know," Blaise said thoughtfully. "I mean, the harassments have already stopped and it's only been a day. See how the relationship goes before you jump into something so fast."

"It's easier for you to say, Blaise, you and Pansy have only dealt with glares..." He paused when Blaise looked slightly guilty. "Anyway, he said he's going to ask McGonagall, I don't think it'll actually happen. I mean I know he's Potter, and all but still..."

"I bet he could make it happen. I've already been invited to Hogsmeade weekend with some of the girls. I can't believe you seeing Potter had turned our life around so much. I was dreading the school year, now, not so much," Pansy said with excitement as she took a bite of her sandwich.

Draco was happy that at least Pansy was enjoying herself. He himself had been on a strange ride of emotions. There was the satisfaction that he didn't have to watch his back anymore, and that his friends weren't being tormented. But there was also the feeling of being with Potter. Kissing Potter was weird. But, it wasn't weird bad. It was weird good.

Draco had always hated Potter, until he didn't care anymore. He didn't care about his life and when he'd seen real hate, he realised that what he'd felt for Potter wasn't hate, it was mostly pettiness and jealousy. Now, he and Potter were holding hands and kissing. That was so strange.

He liked the way Potter's hand fit in his. He liked the way his heart beat so fast when they'd kissed. Even that first awkward kiss in the empty classroom to fend off those girls, Draco had liked that kiss, and Potter had made that bizarre and erotic moaning sound. When they'd kissed outside the library again, Potter had moaned again and that time, it'd stirred something fierce inside Draco.

Yeah, Draco could get used to the idea of kissing Potter, but until when? Eventually, their pretend relationship would have to end. How deep into the rabbit hole was Draco willing to go? Would he ever be able to come back?

0-0-0

* * *

"So I've spoken to McGonagall already, and she thinks it shouldn't be a problem for us to room together," Potter said to Draco as they walked out of the Great Hall together again after dinner, and headed towards the library.

"Are you serious?" Draco asked, astonished at the progress of things. "It's been a day."

"Yeah...I told her it's been more than a day for us," Potter said, looking sheepish.

"What did you say to her?"

"I simply said that I started walking you to the library back and forth because I feared for your protection, and that I started to like you and now we're boyfriends. That there's real danger for you at the dorms with the people you share your room with and that I am getting too much attention and we both would like some privacy. I basically told her it was that or we'd be leaving Hogwarts for good."

"So you basically lied about everything," Draco said, amazed at Potter's response. He couldn't believe that McGonagall fell for it.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I was quite sure she was going to tell me to pack my bags. I think she saw right through me but for some reason decided to grant my request."

"You just get by on luck, don't you?" Draco asked, shaking his head. He looked down at their hands again and they were still together. It was peculiar to him that something they'd done only for two days now, felt so natural.

"Luck and a bit of help from my friends," Potter said, looking nervous. His hand twitched slightly so Draco let it go. Potter looked down at his hand and then looked up at Draco, frowning. "There's this one thing..."

"Your friends don't believe our _relationship_ to be real," Draco said.

"No. Surprisingly, they don't seem surprised. It's more like...they want to meet you, have a pint, and well..."

"What is it?" Draco asked; now _he_ was nervous.

"Welcome you to the group, and all. They're being very supportive about this and I haven't told them about us rooming together yet. I was hoping to do that this weekend at Hogsmeade..."

"It's not just me. I mean, I'm close with Pansy and Blaise..."

"Of course, how are they taking the news?" Potter asked. "Are they still wishing Voldemort had killed me off?"

Draco cringed and Potter mouthed the words "sorry" at his reaction.

"I should go. I've got homework—"

"Malfoy..." Potter said, pulling on Draco's arm again.

"Right, sorry," Draco said and leaned in for a kiss. There was no one around but who knew who was watching.

"No, that's not—" Draco kissed Potter as Potter was trying to say something but he stopped and kissed Draco back. He wrapped his arm around Draco's waist and pulled him closer. They stood there, hips pressed together, and lips and tongue doing a sort of dance.

Draco didn't know much about pretend relationships but he was sure that when no one was around, pretend boyfriends didn't snog like that. When they broke apart, they heard footsteps shuffling and Draco figured it was a good show, after all.

Potter pressed his forehead against Draco's and whispered. "I meant, tell me what's going on with your friends. I wasn't going for a kiss—not that I minded that though."

"Pansy knows the truth," Draco said and pulled away from Potter. "I genuinely have to go now."

0-0-0

* * *

"We're all going together on Saturday morning. I can meet you by your room and we can go meet the group together," Harry said and Malfoy nodded as they walked out of the Great Hall after breakfast, holding hands.

"When do we move?" Malfoy asked and Harry turned his face so Malfoy wouldn't see him smile. "I mean, that's still happening, right? It's fine if it's not. I thought—"

When Harry was sure that his blush wasn't going to be too visible, he turned to look at Malfoy. "McGonagall said that everything should be set by Saturday so we can move in first thing on Sunday morning. I think she wants us to be sure and wait until Hogsmeade weekend is over. I reckon we'll sleep there Sunday night on and go down to breakfast together on Monday morning."

Malfoy looked reluctant.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Are you sure it's a good idea? I mean what if we drive each other mad? What if we end up hating each other?"

Harry understood Malfoy's reservations, but he didn't know how he could tell Malfoy that he was sure that things would work out for the rest of the school year. Instead of getting chased around by fans, he was only coming across sad eyes and girls asking if he was "sure" he was gay. He knew he'd always been gay and pretending to be with Malfoy was working wonders at keeping everyone at bay. He didn't need to use his Invisibility Cloak to roam around the school anymore.

"First of all, I don't think I have any hate left inside of me," Harry said calmly, hoping to settle Malfoy's nerves. "Additionally, I don't know about you, but I don't spend a lot of time in my room these days. I've got classes, homework, Quidditch practice, and you've got that Potions internship with Slughorn—"

"How do you know about that?" Malfoy asked.

"Not the point," Harry said. "So, we're not going to see each other more than how we see each other now. I don't think it'll be a problem. I only need you to do one thing for me, Malfoy."

"What's that?"

"Trust me," Harry said. "Can you do that?"

"I don't trust most people."

"Try to trust me, okay?"

Malfoy made a face and Harry leaned in to kiss him. It was an instinct, more than anything else. Something he found himself wanting to do every time Malfoy made that _I disapprove_ face. The kiss took Malfoy by surprise and he stepped back.

"Sorry. I thought I heard someone coming," Harry said hurriedly.

"Oh, okay," Malfoy said and stepped closer again.

"I've got Quidditch all afternoon tomorrow. If you're free, you should come by the practice. Or not, it'll be fine. I'll come and get you on Saturday morning. Is that all right?"

"Very well," Malfoy said. He looked around and realised that there was no one around so he freed his hand from Harry's grip and waved him goodbye.

0-0-0

* * *

Even though Harry had invited Malfoy, and had _hoped_ Malfoy would show up, he hadn't come to Quidditch practice. Maybe he was putting in extra hours with Slughorn or maybe Harry had freaked him out with that impromptu kiss, he wasn't sure. Still, it upset Harry, the disappointment of Malfoy not being there.

Maybe he could tell Malfoy that it was proper boyfriend etiquette to show up for Quidditch practices. Pretend relationships or not.

When he arrived back to the Gryffindor common room after showering, he found a note waiting for him. It was from Malfoy.

 _Potter,_

 _I'm sorry I was unable to come to the practice today. I was doing an experiment with Professor Slughorn and it ran longer than expected. I did tell him that I had a previous engagement, but he insisted that_ 'one does not become a natural at Potions without practice' _. I suppose it's my formality as the boyfriend to be there, I hope you can accept this apology and convey my emotions to your friends if they were to ask about my whereabouts._

 _Sincerely,_  
 _Draco Malfoy._

Harry read the letter over and over again and smiled to himself. He was glad that Malfoy wanted to be at the practice and that he was kind enough to write him about it. It wasn't something he'd expected from Malfoy, but Harry found himself thinking of how the Malfoy he knew now was so different from the Malfoy he knew before the war.

"What is it?" Ron asked as he entered the common room and sat next to Harry on the sofa.

"What?" Harry asked, putting the letter away.

"The note that has you smiling like that," Ron said curiously.

"Oh, nothing. Just a quick note from Malfoy apologising for missing seeing me practice."

"Huh, that's weird," Ron said.

"What? That he said he was sorry?"

"No, that you still call him Malfoy. I mean, I thought since now he's your boyfriend and all..."

"Oh, right. Habit I suppose." Harry quickly got up from the sofa and decided to head off to bed. "I'm exhausted so I'll call it a night."

"Harry!" Ron complained. "You're only going to be with us for another couple of days before you move in with Malfoy. I mean, mate..."

"You're right," Harry said and sat back down on the sofa. "So what do you want to do? Play chess?"

"Yes. You know Hermione hates playing against me."

"Mate, everyone hates playing against you," Harry said and then summoned the chess board from the corner of the room.

0-0-0

* * *

When Harry arrived outside Malfoy's room, he didn't wait long. Malfoy immediately opened the door. He was dressed and looked fresh, much to Harry's surprise, because Harry was still half asleep.

"Ready?" Harry asked, offering his hand.

Malfoy took it and nodded. "Yes. Blaise will be joining us later and Pansy has another group of friends she wishes to go with," he said. He looked Harry up and down once and slightly frowned. "Potter, are you sure about this? I don't know if I..."

"Harry," Harry said.

"What?"

"Ron noticed that I still called you Malfoy last night and I don't think we can sell this if we continue addressing each other by our surnames so. Harry. Okay, Draco?"

Draco crinkled his nose slightly and then smiled. "Brilliant. _Harry_."

They walked out of the school into the gardens where most of their group was already waiting. Hermione looked down at their joined hands and then tried to read both Draco and Harry's expressions. Harry knew she'd be the hardest to convince. Perhaps he could tell _her_ the truth. If Parkinson knew and she wasn't going to tell anyone, he was sure that Hermione would be a lot more trustworthy. Besides, if and when Hermione _would_ eventually discover the truth, Harry was sure that her being cross with him wouldn't be a good thing.

He'd tell her. Soon.

"What's the plan for today?" Draco asked as the group started to walk. They were in the middle of it and Harry could tell that Draco was trying to sound casual.

"Not much. We usually just go to Three Broomsticks first, have a few pints of butterbeers and then the group separates into what they want to do first. I usually just tag along with Ron and Hermione until I realise that they want to be _alone_ , then I go off with Ginny—"

"Your exgirlfriend," Draco said.

"Right," Harry said, smiling. Maybe he was reading too much into this, but he thought maybe Draco sounded a bit annoyed? Jealous? Maybe he was just playing the boyfriend part well.

"How's that going? Being friends with your ex?"

Harry bumped shoulders with Draco slightly. "I don't know. How's it going for you and Parkinson?"

Draco blushed slightly and looked forward. Harry followed his gaze and noticed that others around them were listening to their conversation. Draco must have realised that too, because he stiffened up slightly.

"She knew I was gay, before I knew I was gay. So yeah. We were never boyfriend-girlfriend. It was just easier to be around her and she didn't judge—"

"I know what you mean," Harry said and squeezed Draco's hand lightly. It was cold, but not enough to need gloves just yet. So Harry brought Draco's hand to his mouth and kissed it lightly.

He was acting, of course, and with the way Draco's cheeks turned pink, Harry thought Draco wasn't a bad actor, either.

0-0-0

* * *

Harry and Granger—Hermione, her name was Hermione—were standing outside Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop while Draco had been inside looking for rosemary tea. He liked drinking rosemary tea at night while he studied in his room.

Except, now, he had to remember that he wasn't going to be in his room from tomorrow. He'd already started packing and was ready to move whenever McGonagall said so. Which, according to Harry was Sunday. Still, Draco tried not to get his hopes up.

Regardless of where he'd be studying, and what his room would be, Draco bought the tea. He was about to leave the shop when he saw Harry and Hermione standing and talking seriously. At least they looked so.

Draco stood near the window closest to them and placed a small spell so he could hear them. He'd learned of the voice-enhancing charm from Professor Snape when the Dark Lord was at the manor. He'd taught Draco how to cast it properly so he could listen to the conversations from down the hall and would know when Death Eaters or anyone else was coming to look for him.

It'd proven to be most successful as he was able to hide better in the manor and even knew of the Dark Lord's plans before some others did. Snape had made Draco promise that everything he'd learned at the manor, he would report it back to Professor Snape.

Now he was doing the same to his friends. Well, sort of his friends. And sort of his _boyfriend_.

"You're in love with him," Hermione said to Harry.

"Hermione, we just started dating..." Harry said.

"Doesn't mean you don't love him," she said.

Draco cringed at the word love again, just like he had when Pansy had uttered similar words to him. He feared that now, Harry would tell Hermione about their arrangement, and there was no way she'd go along with it, like Pansy had.

Harry shrugged. "How do you know..." He trailed off but she seemed to understand what he meant and smiled. Draco had no idea what he meant and scowled.

"It's weird, I know," she said. "When someone annoys you every single day with every single thing they do, and then one day, you just realise that you're crazy about them."

"Yeah..." Harry said thoughtfully. "I don't know though. It's all so new and he doesn't trust me—"

"I'd be surprised if he did. Look at everything he's been through. Look at our lives. We're all very different from a year ago. Voldemort's been dead for five months, and here we are pretending as if everything is the same. We're back in school, studying Charms and as if we didn't lose our youth on the way..."

Draco burned with the kind words Hermione was saying to Harry. _About him_. He didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve their kindness. Over the summer, Draco and his mother had written many letters to the Ministry and the victims of the war, apologising, offering aid, and yes most of it was to receive this kind of forgiveness that Hermione had clearly granted him, but a lot wizards were dead because of him. Because of the Malfoys.

How could they just forgive him? That's why Draco didn't go to McGonagall when he was being harassed or teased, or tortured by other students. He'd deserved it. He deserved worse.

"Hey, is Malfoy done yet?"

Draco looked up and outside the window and saw that Weasley had joined Hermione and Harry. He'd gone off to the Hog's Head to use the toilet, and Draco knew that they were keeping them waiting. He whispered a _Finite Incantatem_ and went off to pay for the tea.

When he walked out of the shop, Hermione smiled at him kindly and Draco quickly moved his gaze away and it landed at Harry who was grinning. "Find what you needed?" Harry said, rubbing the back of Draco's neck and then threading his fingers through Draco's hair. He was set on selling this boyfriend thing to everyone, given how he'd almost confessed to Hermione that he was in love with Draco.

That was a cruel joke, to be honest, and Draco tried not to think too much about that.

"Hey, I've got something to tell you," Harry said to Draco and Draco was about to ask what it was when Weasley interrupted.

"Hermione and I are going to Honeydukes, do you two want to come?" Weasley looked odd. He looked directly at Harry and made a face that Harry apparently understood.

"No, it's fine. I've got something to tell Mal—Draco, anyway."

"Right," Weasley said in a teasing tone, and then he grabbed Hermione's hand and they practically ran off.

"They like to snog in the alley behind Honeydukes. Don't ask. It's usually empty and Ron likes the sweet smell of doughnuts while kissing Hermione." Draco was rendered speechless. "I know, it's awful. But Hermione either has no idea, or she doesn't care. I try not to get involved."

Draco shook his head trying to get _that_ mental image out of his head and Harry laughed.

"What did you want to tell me? Or was that just something pretend boyfriends do in front of friends to be alone?"

Harry grimaced at Draco's words but then schooled his face. "I spoke to McGonagall a few minutes ago. You were in the tea shop for a very long time. Turns out Filch has the day off on Sunday, something about Mrs Norris's birthday so he wants to move our things tonight."

"Oh..." Draco said, overwhelmed by the news. He didn't expect to move so suddenly. Granted, it was only a day earlier than planned, but still...

"Is that okay with you?" Harry asked, clearly reading the hesitation on Draco's face.

"It's fine. It's just sudden and I didn't—"

"I know. I was going to tell her that we can move our own things but apparently it's not Hogwarts policy. I had no idea there was a policy but I suppose not a lot of students change rooms during the school year."

"Hm," Draco said. "So, do we have to go back and pack?"

"It's up to you. I think the sooner we're ready the better. I don't want Filch hovering over me while I gather my things—"

"I'm mostly packed already," Draco said.

Harry grinned at that. "Yeah? Couldn't wait to move in with me?" He winked and Draco felt his cheeks heating up.

"You think too highly of yourself, Potter," Draco said shaking his head.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand again and squeezed it. "Someone in this relationship has to."

0-0-0

* * *

They walked back to Hogwarts in silence. Since no one was around, Draco didn't feel the need to keep holding Harry's hand. He placed his hands in his pockets and though it felt awkward walking next to Harry like that, it also felt right.

He didn't want to dig himself in a deeper hole than he already was. He was supposedly seeing Harry for only about a week now and things were looking up for his friends, but for Draco, it was going downhill.

His old crush on Potter, from long before the war, had resurfaced. Buried feelings that had deepened when they'd held hands. And then to hear Harry lie to his friend about how much he cared for Draco, was almost too much to take.

"You're awfully quiet," Harry said.

"As opposed to how chatty I've been this past week?" Draco asked. He was trying to tease but it seemed as if his tone came out rather accusatory. "Sorry, didn't mean that."

"No. You're right. It's just strange, you know. You used to hate me, and said all sorts of shite, and now you're just so... different."

"Hm. The Saviour doesn't approve?"

"Don't call me that. I hate that," Harry said. His hand moved slightly as if he was reaching for Draco's hand but then seemed to have changed his mind.

They didn't talk again after that and finally reached the castle and parted their ways. "I'll see you soon, then," Harry said and Draco agreed.

He'd packed his things in record time and left everything outside of his room when he went to fetch for Harry. Harry met him in the hallway outside the Gryffindor Tower. Draco didn't know why he went looking for Harry, they were going to walk back to their new room anyway, and that was closer to where Draco was currently staying. All he could think of was that he didn't want to wait in the room alone. He simply wanted to get this over with so he could move on. Go and hide in the library per usual and work on his latest Potions' essay.

"Do you want to grab a snack before we head off?" Harry asked, catching Draco off-guard.

"What? From where?"

"We can go down to the kitchens. I'm sure the house-elves can make us anything we want."

Draco nodded in agreement and followed Harry's lead. He obviously knew the castle better than him, especially since the renovations, at least.

The house-elves were making a big fuss of Harry, which of course, didn't surprise Draco. Wasn't everyone just such a fan? Draco realised he liked watching Harry get all flustered over all the attention he got. When he was younger, he had thought that it all an act. Merlin, had he been wrong. Harry was still not used to attention, even after having been a celebrity at Hogwarts forever.

They didn't talk much while they ate because one house-elf or another stopped by to check on them. Surprisingly, they treated Draco kindly. He hadn't expected that. This day was becoming a lot of things Draco hadn't expected, including getting too much attention that he simply wasn't used to, anymore. If his fourteen year-old-self could see him now! Wanting to hide in his room, and not wanting attention; not wanting everyone be completely interested in him, his thoughts, his future.

All in his future for now was, a new bed, and finally getting a decent night's sleep not worrying whether anyone had broken through his wards.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked and they made their way out of the kitchens and back to the new wing.

They climbed the steps in silence and Draco wondered what it was that Harry was thinking about. He was going to ask, but then Harry announced that they'd reached their new room.

When Harry opened the door, Draco received the surprise of his lifetime. The room wasn't like any of the other normal dorm rooms at Hogwarts. It was a lot smaller. And it only had one bed.

"Bollocks," Harry muttered.

0-0-0

* * *

After dinner, they settled into their corners of the room with their trunks. Draco hung all of his clothes up in the closet while Harry stuffed most of his things in the cupboards provided.

"I'll take a shower first, if that's okay," Harry said, but then didn't wait for a response from Draco. Harry couldn't believe that they only had one bed. He was afraid that Draco might think he'd set it up on purpose. He hoped that Draco didn't absolutely hate him for it.

They'd been in such a rush to get their room, and now, it was all practically ruined!

When Harry returned to the room, Draco was sitting at the edge of the bed. "Are you all right?" Harry asked, uncertainly. He was so sure that Malfoy would want to pretend break up and move back to his old room.

"Yeah. Freaked me out for a bit, but I'm sure we can manage," Draco said, sounding relaxed. "It's my turn then." He picked up his towel and soap and headed off.

Harry continued with the motions of getting ready without really thinking too much about having to share a bed with Malfoy. He hung his towel up and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. He settled on the side away from the window. He figured Draco would like that side better. If he didn't want it, he'd switch anyway. It didn't matter. He wanted to make sure that Draco was comfortable with this arrangement.

When Draco returned, Harry was already settled in bed on his chosen side. Draco looked nervous again.

"Is this side okay? I can move if you—"

"It's perfectly fine," Draco said and he put his things away before coming to bed. "I'm not sure about you but I'm knackered so I'd quite like to go to sleep now."

"Of course, that's fine," Harry said, putting his _Quidditch Weekly_ away. He blew out the candles in the room with a flick of his wand. "Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Harry," Draco said and Harry waited as Draco settled into his side of the bed. He waited and waited for Draco's breaths to even out but they never did. Harry was sure that Draco was still awake, even though he'd said that he was tired.

He tossed and turned himself. He wondered if Draco was going to open his eyes and yell at Harry to stop moving too much. But he remained still. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Draco..." Harry whispered softly, just in case, he was sleeping.

"Yeah?" Draco said, quietly. They were the only two people in the room, and there was no need to be so quiet, but Harry knew how Draco felt. It was weird, and it was a secret and now here they were, continuing on with the pretence of being in a fake relationship. It was almost too much to bear. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, after all.

Draco shifted around, as if he was turning to face Harry. His foot brushed against Harry's leg and Harry shivered with the sensation as every nerve in his body tingled and his stomach tightened. Merlin, he wanted to feel all of Draco against him.

"Do you think...maybe..." Harry began slowly.

"Yeah?" Draco asked, tentatively.

"Do you want to kiss some more?" Harry asked; it was the first thing that came to mind, in those exact words. That's what he wanted to do, so he reckoned there was no harm in asking.

They both weren't sleeping, anyway.

Draco was quiet for a while and Harry was afraid that now he'd gone and done it. Ruined it for good. "Draco?"

"I'm here," Draco said. He moved on the bed and before Harry knew it, his hand was snaked around Harry's waist and he was pulling him closer. "I can't see very well in the dark so you're going to have to help me."

Harry licked his bottom lip before he brushed Draco's cheek with his hand and brought the faces closer together. The familiar scent of Draco consumed him and he took in a deep breath before pressing his lips against Draco's.

Draco kissed him like how he'd kissed Harry that first time in front of the library. Except this time, no one was watching. He was sure of himself, and Harry found his confidence to be incredibly sexy. Hands flew everywhere, as Harry wanted to explore Draco's body under his shirt and Draco granted Harry the privilege. He pull up his shirt to give Harry more access.

For the first time, Draco moaned around Harry's tongue and Harry's cock sprang into attention. He pressed his groin against Draco, hoping that he wasn't taking it _too_ far, but Draco only pressed back. They rubbed up against each other, still kissing, but kissing clearly not being enough for them anymore.

Still, Harry didn't press much further. He had no idea what was going through Draco's mind and he was terrified of crossing the line. So far, Draco had been on-board with all of Harry's ideas and that was just so _unlike_ him. Unlike _Malfoy_. What if he was just going through the motions and didn't want this? What if he didn't want Harry and he just felt _obligated_ or something more ridiculous like that.

"Harry..." Draco panted, finally breaking away from Harry, but his leg was still wrapped around Harry's legs.

"Yeah?" Harry asked and immediately kissed Draco's cheek, his chin, his neck...he couldn't stop.

"Can I touch you?"

 _What_? Harry thought but he was sure to not utter his absolute surprise. Instead, he breathed a "Yes," and waited for Draco to make the move.

With one swift movement, Draco had pushed his trousers down and he tugged on Harry's boxers and Harry helped him. Then, just with their shirts on, Harry's arm around Draco's waist and Draco's hand around both of their erections, Draco started to stroke them.

It was bloody brilliant. Never had Harry touched himself in such a way that it was this good. Feeling someone else next to him, feeling _Draco_ next to him was the best sensation ever. Draco didn't need much as Harry's precome had made Draco's movements slick and even through the darkness, Harry could see Draco's eyes closed in concentration as he went to task.

"Is it good?" Harry asked. He wanted to make sure that this was what Draco wanted. Even though he was the one who'd asked for it. It was him. Draco. And it was fucking fantastic. There was no other word for it.

"Yeah..." Draco said smiling and he opened his eyes. The tiny light in the room glowed against the reflection of Draco's eyes and Harry nearly lost it right then and there. "Do you want to..." Draco whispered, and Harry nodded frantically.

"Yeah. I do..." he said, and he let go of his hold on Draco's waist and wrapped his hand around Draco's cock.

It was bloody hot; throbbing in Harry's hand it sent a thrill down Harry's spine. "Fuck me," Harry said involuntarily as he started to move his wrist, trying to give Draco pleasure. His own cock was fucking Draco's hand fervently and Draco didn't seem to have any complaints about it.

"Merlin...Potter...I mean, Harry...I'm gonna..."

"Call me whatever you want, Draco. Just come on me. Come with me," Harry more moaned than spoke the words as he spilled himself on Draco's hand and Draco's orgasm wasn't too far behind his.

They lay there, stroking each other off until the very last drop when Harry kissed Draco again. He swirled his tongue around in Draco's mouth as he felt Draco's cock go limp in his hand. He eventually let go of it and searched for his boxers with his free hand to clean themselves up.

When he held the boxers in his hand, he stopped kissing Draco to whisper a small spell. The cloth thickened and warmed as hot water moistened it. He cleaned Draco with it first, taking his time, and then wiped himself off.

"Where did you learn that?" Draco asked, sounding dazed. "I usually just use a cleaning spell."

"Yeah. I once had a one-off with a Muggle, right before we came back to Hogwarts and he'd used a warm wash cloth and I wondered if I could manage to do that with magic than simply use a cleansing spell. It's a better feel on your skin after—"

"It is," Draco said, and Harry wondered if Draco was jealous that Harry mentioned how he'd done this before. Except, the one-off he'd had with that Muggle bloke didn't feel half as good as what'd just happened between the two of them.

"Have you ever..."

"The summer before sixth year when my father'd been sent to Azkaban, for the first time, my mother sent me off to France to stay with some friends of hers. I was there for a few short weeks and there was this garden boy...Well, I reckon he was a man. He was nineteen and we..." Draco paused to clear his throat. "We spent some time together."

Harry wasn't sure if he was glad that this wasn't the first time for either one of them, or if he was jealous that some other man got to feel Draco the way Harry had just experienced him.

"Was it good?" Harry asked enviously, hoping his tone didn't give him away.

"It wasn't unpleasant," Draco said.

"And this?" Harry asked, slightly bucking his hips against Draco's.

Draco buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck, and Harry felt him smile. "This was brilliant, even if it was a one-off."

"It doesn't have to be," Harry said. "I don't want it to be. But...what do you want?"

Draco shrugged and remained quiet.

"Tell me, please. Tell me what you want to do. Not what you think you should do because of your friends, or other students, or my friends, or whatever... Just tell me what you want, Malfoy. I mean, Draco."

Draco laughed against Harry's shoulder and his entire body vibrated. "Call me whatever you want, but tell me we'll do this again."

"We'll do this again," Harry said.

"Then, that's all I want."

It wasn't long before they fell asleep, and Harry smiled at his last thought of the evening. He wouldn't have to tell Hermione that it was lie. Because, now, it was the truth. Draco was his boyfriend, and yeah, maybe he was a little bit in love with him.

0-0-0

* * *

0-0-0

 ** _June 1999_**

"Wake up, Harry. We're going to be late for the ceremony."

Harry stirred in bed as Draco sat by his side and shook his shoulder. Draco, just like Hermione liked to be ready and early for everything. It was their last day at Hogwarts, and they were due outside the castle to join the seventh years and the returning eighth years for the end of term ceremony.

He was sure that even if Draco was ready, freshly showered, and finely pressed robes, he was at least two hours ahead of schedule.

"You wore me out last night, Draco," Harry mumbled. "Just ten more minutes."

Harry kept his eyes closed but he was sure that Draco had rolled his. Harry was the one who'd been begging for it last night. Wanting Draco to drive into him, harder, faster, as if they were never going to do it again. He knew that was the reason he wasn't ready to get up today. After today, they had to go out into the real world and face a different kind of danger.

Draco was going to live at the manor with his mother, and Harry was going to be living at Grimmauld Place. The eight months they had been together, they'd only been apart for Christmas and Easter break and that'd been tough on Harry. He hated being away from, sleeping without, Draco. Now, they were expected to what? Just live in their own homes?

Harry wasn't ready for that. He and Draco didn't even discuss it. Every time they'd come close to talk about the future, one would change the topic or just use sex as a distraction.

Their relationship had been pretty amazing. All of their friends talked about them as if they were the most perfect couple and both Harry and Draco just laughed and gave each other knowing looks. The secret that they shared, about how they'd started it off in pretend, was still _their_ secret. Eventually when Harry had discussed it with Pansy, she'd claimed that she hadn't believed it pretend in the slightest bit. To her, they'd always been together.

And now they weren't going to be together anymore. Not like that. Not like at Hogwarts.

"Fine," Harry grumbled and got up off the bed. When he turned to look at Draco, Draco had not been dressed in his finely pressed robes. Instead, he was simply wearing a dressing gown. "Why aren't you dressed?"

Draco looked sheepish. "I figured we could take a shower together," he said, cheeks flushing.

"Right. Last shower together," Harry mumbled and grabbed his towel and the lube.

"Right," Draco said, sourly.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked. He didn't wanna make things worse between them. The tension of the conversation they hadn't had was thickening. "Just tell me, Draco."

"I haven't asked you to live with me at the manor because I don't think your friends would ever come to visit. They _were_ tortured there. I don't want this to be the last shower we'll take together, in a place where we live together. I—"

"Do you want to move in with me at Grimmauld Place?"

Draco made a face.

"Okay, do you want to live with me at Grimmauld Place until we find a flat of our own? If I'd known you didn't want to live there, we could have started our search—"

"You never asked," Draco said.

"You didn't tell me you want to continue living with me, Draco."

"Yes, because fucking you into the mattress every night trying to show you that I love you isn't any indication of how I'd like to continue doing so," Draco snapped.

Harry took in a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. It was way too early in the morning to figure Draco out, without coffee, but he was going to try. "I didn't say anything because you said how much your mother missed you and wanted you back home. I didn't want to tell you that I wanted you to live with me because I didn't want to take you away from her. I didn't think—"

"What about what I want?" Draco said softly. "You said that I should always tell you what I want and here you are making decisions for me again."

"I'm not," Harry said, walking up to Draco and grabbing his shoulder. "I want what you want. Unless it's to live separately, because that's not what I want."

Draco smiled and leaned closer to Harry. He bumped their shoulders together and spoke gently. "We should take a shower."

Harry shook his head. "Fine. Shower. Then we'll get ready and go down for breakfast?" Draco nodded. "Then, we'll tell our friends that we're in the market to buy a flat, or a house, or something..." Draco nodded again and grabbed Harry's hand to lead them out of the room.

"And hey, Draco."

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

 _FIN_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
